With the maturation of Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA), Representational State Transfer (REST) style of software architecture has become more and more popular, and Open Application Program Interface (Open API) gradually has become a new emerging Internet resource. Traditional Internet software enterprises have been attempting new roles as service providers to further open their service resources, thereby providing a new open mode for the development of websites. The emergence of Web 2.0 brings up many Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) who create Web-based software that utilizes network service resources. These ISVs combine services provided by different Internet Service Providers (ISPs) according to requirements of customers to create various interactive, innovative applications.
Presently, some big service providers attract ISVs with Open APIs to build distinctive applications specifically for these Open APIs, so as to bring network effects that both enrich the applications offered by the service providers and attract customers for the service providers.
Existing Open API platforms are typically single ISP open models, which means that a single ISP provides a complete set of service releases including solutions such as security, accounting and monitoring. The single ISP open model is not very convenient for small ISPs and ISVs to participate in utilizing Internet resources.